Kiss Me In The Moonlight
by Megami-Lenia-VampTigressDemon
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are sophomores in High school. Love blooms in the moonlit classroom and two boys find something they never thought they would feel. In the case of one he thought he wouldn't feel it again.
1. Demon's and History Books

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are sophomores in High school. Love blooms in the moonlit classroom and two boys find something they never thought they would feel. In the case of one he thought he wouldn't feel it again. Can the two boys face the ridicule of classmates and friends, and one huge unexpected surprise.

A/N: I don't know much about how the Japanese do school so I will do it western style. Things will be done in the way I know, if you have a problem don't read. If you think characters are out of character I'm sorry but I don't watch Naruto a lot I just started watching Shippuden regularly as possible. Even though I don't watch it a lot I know of the Characters and little things about the personalities. Like I said I don't know much. This is Mostly SasuNaru but there will be other pairs. Hinted at in the warnings. Constructive criticism is allowed, Flames will be ignored. I repeat, If you don't like don't read.

Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Yuri, GirlXGirl, Incest between cousins.  
Disclaimer: Naruto: VATAC does not own Naruto or any of the Characters. She only owns her OC's it would be appreciated if you do not sue her.

Chap. 1- Demon's and History books

Naruto walked along beside Gaara talking about the homework they had in Math when a blue blur shot past them. Gaara turned his head to look at the girl.

"Mitsuko must be late again." he said with a small smile.

"Gaara tell me again how you got with her. You're so different, well except for both of you being quiet as a mouse." Naruto said and shook his head laughing. Gaara chuckled as another blur shot past. This one was pink, followed shortly after by a blond blur. Temari, Gaara sister walked up between the two boys.

"Sasuke must be around. I was talking and all of a sudden those two shot off like lightning. Either they didn't give a damn about what I was saying or they saw duck butt." Temari said and laughed. "See ya boys", she said and walked away waving her hand. Naruto and Gaara waved back and continued to their next class. They got there just as the bell rang. Naruto sat next to Sasuke and Gaara sat next to an empty chair. As soon as the late bell rang a girl with blue hair and light purple eyes walked in and sat next to Gaara. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before their teacher Kakashi came in. He didn't even look up from the book he was reading as he wrote a couple page numbers on the board and told them to get to work. After an hour and twenty minutes of working silently the bell rang signaling break.

"Mitsuko I'm surprised you got in here before Kakashi-sensei today.", Naruto said laughing. His laughter died when the blue haired girl slugged him in the arm.

"Yeah well at least I wasn't passing notes all class, did you even get any work done Kitsune." Mitsuko said using her child-hood nickname for him. Gaara chuckled and wrapped his arms around Mitsuko's waist.

"Now kitten you know how much he hates it when you call him that." He said.

"Oh I know Gaara-kun I know. I'm just reminding him he's not alone." Mitsuko said with a smile.

"None of us are Mitsuko. I've got Kyyubi, you have Amaya, and Gaara has Shukakku. Too bad there's no way to get rid of them." Naruto said and stared into space for a moment until a slap landed on his cheek. He looked up to see Mitsuko glaring at him, Gaara holding her arm. "Sorry Mittie I forgot you and Amaya are close. Well at least closer then me and Kyyubi or Gaara and Shukakku." He apologized saying her nickname. Slowly she calmed down and grabbed her bag, walking out of the room in the opposite way Naruto and Gaara would go. Just then the bell rang and Gaara and Naruto hurried to their next class. After school they met up with Mitsuko again but she didn't speak to Naruto. He had apologized to her more than once and nothing but cold shoulder.

"Naruto, I think me and Mitsuko are gonna go call it a night. We'll talk to you later." Gaara said and took Mitsuko outside into the fresh air, she was obviously still mad. Naruto started picking all his stuff up and dropped his History book. A pale hand picked up the book before he could and he looked up to see Sasuke holding out his book.

"I believe this is yours Dobe." Sasuke said as Naruto took the book. He just nodded. "What's wrong with you Naruto you seem a little distracted." Sasuke said in the same monotone voice he always had.

"Nothing just a friend is mad at me, that's all. She can hold a grudge though, so I don't know how soon I'll be forgiven." Naruto said and jammed his books into his bag and struggled to get the zipper closed.

"Let me help you." Sasuke said after at least ten minutes and reached across the blond to grab the zipper. When their hands touched Naruto felt a shock of electricity go through his body and he blushed furiously and yanked his hand away. Sasuke smiled as he got the zipper closed. "Wow Dobe that was quite easy, so distracted by your friend that you couldn't even close a zipper." Sasuke said laughing.

"Shut up Teme." Naruto growled and grabbed his bag walking toward the door.

"Hey Dobe you forgot your jacket." Sasuke shouted after him but Naruto just walked away.

* * *

VATAC:So what do ya think? I want at least five reviews before I put up the next chap. Of course I have to write it first. Next time a little more happens and other characters come in. This was rated M for later chapters. I'm going to try to make things go slow.


	2. Night Time Ponderings

A/N Chapter two is here. *Jumps up and down* Okay in this chapter our two boys mostly think Next chapter we should get to some NaruSasu Magic. And if you think Mitsuko is being to big a part in the story it's because she is basically their problem solver. She won't fade into the background either, so if you don't like her you can say so, but my O/C is staying, no matter what you say.

Warning: (for further chaps) Mpreg Yaoi BoyXBoy Yuri GirlXGirl Incest between Cousins.

Disclaimer: Sasuke: VATAC does not own Naruto (I own him) or any of the other characters except her O/C's. It would be appreciated if you didn't sue her

Chap 2-Nightime Ponderings

That night as Naruto stared at the ceiling he thought about Sasuke and then a conversation he had had with Mitsuko popped into his head.  
Flash back  
_ "Now Kitsune what did you want to talk about?" she said plopping down next to him and smiling.  
"I have to tell you something, I'm uh Bi." Naruto said holding his head in his hands.  
"Is that all, so who are you crushing on?" Mitsuko asked with a lot of excitement in her voice.  
"You're okay with this like really okay with this." Naruto said looking up. Mitsuko was serious as she nodded then urged him to tell her who his crush was. "Not so much a crush as Sasuke which makes it even more important and unable to ignore." Naruto said laying back on the ground. He felt a puff of air as Mitsuko laid beside him.  
"You like Sasuke. Our old best friend Sasuke. That does make it more than a crush. What're you gonna do about it Kitsune." Mitsuko said.  
"Nothing, I can't do anything about it. He's popular I'm not, Plus he's been pushing me away since 7th grade." Naruto said, a wistful tone in his voice. Mitsuko shot up from where she was laying on the ground and stood.  
"Naruto Uzamaki! Never ever say that again. You can always do something about anything, isn't that what you told me when I was scared to talk to Gaara because I was sure I'd be rejected. Now you listen to me Kitsune, He's never going to know how you feel unless you tell him. Understand, and if he rejects you then suck it up and move on. Rejection is a part of life. And you have to get life before life gets you. Take all the time you want to figure out how to tell him but tell him before its too late." Mitsuko said before her phone rang playing Young from Hollywood Undead. She talked to the other person then told them goodbye and hung up. "I gotta go Kitsune, Think about what I said." Mitsuko said and took off running in the direction of her house. Naruto stayed in the park for a little while and thought about what she said. She was right about everything._  
End Flashback  
He would have to do this alone if he wanted Sasuke. Mitsuko already helped enough.  
At the same moment Sasuke was laying in bed, staring at Naruto's bright orange jacket draped across his desk chair. He would give to him tomorrow. Then he thought about the same night as Naruto had just at a different time in the night.  
Flashback  
_Sasuke dialed the familiar number of his best friend. It hadn't changed since they were ten, thank god for that. He listened to the ringtone she had for him Young by Hollywood Undead, His favorite song. She answered with an impatient tone in her voice. Obviously she had memorized whose ringtone was whose.  
"Hey Mittie, I need to talk to you. I know it's probably not important to you but it's important to Me.", Sasuke said.  
"Be right there Karasu." She said with a sigh. They said goodbye and hung up the phone. Five minutes later Mitsuko came up to her room, Sasuke sitting cross legged on the bed.  
"What's up?" She said sitting on the bed next to him and laying back on her pillows.  
"I'm in love with someone, and Gay. Before you ask I have no interest in girls at all just the male population. And especially one spiky haired, blue eyed, Hyperactive boy." Sasuke said lying back beside Mitsuko. She laughed and then stripped her jacket and shirt off.  
"Guess that means I can change. Now Karasu are you gonna tell Kitsune." Mitsuko said as she pulled on a Black and Purple striped long sleeve shirt. Sasuke shook his head and stared at the ceiling.  
"I've been pushing you guys away for so long that he probably hates me. I can't tell him." Sasuke said staring at the ceiling. Mitsuko flopped back onto the bed next to him.  
"Sasuke Uchiha, You can't know what he thinks of you unless he tells you and since you're always with your fucking popular crowd Poor Kid can't even get close enough to say hi. How the hell is he going to tell you whether he likes you or not. You need to get your ass in gear and find out how he feels before you freeze your self off from the rest of the world. Including him." Mitsuko said. Sasuke nodded Mitsuko had never yelled at him before and it worked. It made him think. He said goodbye and went down the stairs and out the front door back to his place.  
_End Flashback  
Sasuke would have to follow Mitsuko's advice_. _Tomorrow after school He would tell Naruto how he felt. He would deal with whatever was dealt to him. He would get Naruto if it was the last thing he did.


	3. Kiss Me, Please

A/N Okay so I have had a few complaints about my O/C Mitsuko. Do you guys think she's too involved with the story. Cause I need to know. Um for those who Complained She's not in the next chapter except a mention or two, can't remember if there is one. So without further ado and the disclaimer, On with Chapter Three.

Disclaimer: Naruto: VATAC does not own Naruto or the Characters, she only owns her O/C's so please don't sue her.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up and went about his routine. Everything was going fine. At break though he was walking when someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. It was one of Sasuke's friends. Naruto knew for a fact this guy was bad news. He had beaten his way into the popular crowd and was in the most infamous gang in town. He was bad news.

"What do you want Yakizu.", Naruto said in a bored tone so far from his usual. Yakizu just smiled and punched Naruto. "What the Fuck was that?" Naruto said and picked himself off the ground.

"What else for, You're a jinchuriki and you're queer. I hvae no other reasons." The other boy said towering over Naruto. Naruto pushed himself out of the snow, threw down his bag and punched Yakizu. The other boy got up as fast as possible and soon him and Naruto were engaged in a fight. Sasuke walked by and noticed them. when he got close enough he saw Yakizu on the ground and Naruto beating his face in. Sasuke pulled the blonde off of Yakizu and was amazed at how strong the scrawny blond was. Kakashi walked over and stood between Sasuke and Naruto and Yakizu.

"Well it seems we had a fight. Both you boys have detention. Sasuke I'm always late so would you watch my detention for a while. Oh and it's at five tonight boys, don't be late." Kakashi said and strode away. Naruto broke away from Sasuke grabbed his bag and took off in the direction of his next class. Yakizu smiled and chuckled.

"We'll finish this later queer." He said and pushed himself off of the blood spattered snow bank.

"What did you call him.", Sasuke asked.

"A queer. He is you know. Bi-sexual or something like that, to me they're all alike. Queer.", Yakizu said chuckling. Sasuke glared at him. "What pretty boy you got something to say." Yakizu said.

"Yeah spread the word on this one if you want but I'm gay so I take offence to your discrimatory comments" Sasuke said.

"Well that explains alot. I always thought you were queer. See ya later Sas-gay", Yakizu said and headed to his next class. Sasuke could feel the coming headache, he was never gonna hear the end of this.

*After school Sasuke's house*

Sasuke walked inot the quiet house. No parents and Itachi must be with Kisame. Peace and Quiet. For an hour Sauke cleaned up the spotless house and played on his computer. That's why he loved a last period study hall. Itachi and Kisame came home around 3:30pm.

"Sasuke, Kakashi told me you had to moniter his dentention.", Itachi said coming into living room and sitting on the couch next to Sauke.

"Hn" was all the younger Uchiha said.

"We can drop you off, but I won't be home until late so you need a ride or you walking home." Itachi said.

"Fine with me. Maybe Kakashi and Naruto will take me home." Sasuke said and got up to go to his room. Once in there he blasted Three Days Grace until Itachi came to get him for the dentention.

*Detention*

Naruto was curently locked in a staring contest with Yakizu. They were Staring at each other over the table they were seated at. Sasuke blinked as Yakizu said something there was a loud crash and bang and dull thud as Naruto launched himself at the other boy, knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor. He was once again bating the other boy. Sasuke pulled Naruto off Yakizu who looked like he was going to pass out from blood loss.

"What the hell was that about Naruto?" Sasuke said holding the struggling boy back.

"He was going off about things he don't know anything about...About you and other friends. I can't stand this guy, everything about him disgusts me and he's just giving me excuses to beat his ass." Naruto said pulling out of Sauke's grasp just as Kakashi strolled through the door.

"Not again. Naruto what am I gonna do with you. Yakizu can you stand I'll go call your parents.", Kakashi said taking out his silver cell phone which held all the emergency numbers for students. Yakizu stood up shook his head and sprinted out the door. "Well I have to go to the bathroom before we go home Naruto Sasuke do you need a ride.", Kashi said.

"Yeah", Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded and left the room. Sasuke looked at Naruto who looked up at him. "You don't have to defend me Dobe. I can do it myself.", Sasuke said. Naruto nodded as the moonlight shone through the big window, Shining on them but not casting a shadow. Sasuke leaned towards the other boys lips hesitant.

"Kiss me Teme.", Naruto said as Sasuke's lips pressed against his own. When Naruto responded he pulled the boy closer. Naruto placed his arms around Sasuke's neck effectivly deepening the kiss. At that moment Kakashi stepped into the room and cleared his throat.

"Am I inturrupting something boys.", He said chuckling lowly. Sasuke growled out a yes and Naruto gave a nervous laugh. "Lets go you two, I have a partner at home to ya know.", Kakashi said walking out of the room. Sasuke and Naruto pulled apart momentaraly only to hold hands a moment later as they followed him. When they reached Sasuke's house he gave Naruto a small kiss and walked to his door. Naruto moved from the back of the car to the front. Kakashi chuckled again and Naruto blushed bright red.

*next day*

Naruto arrived at school and stood by the same tree he usually waited for his friends by. He was only there for ten minutes when a shadow blocked the unusually warm sunshine, for December. He looked up into the obsidian black eyes of Sasuke.

"You're blocking my sun Teme.", Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and whispered the same words Naruto had last night, but he added shut up at the beginning and Dobe at the end. Naruto happily obliged and snaked his arms around Sauke's neck. All of Sasuke's friends whoo were standing nearby gasped.

* * *

VATAC: So what did you think. I hope to get more reviews for this Chap. I would like to thank my reviewers of which there were three. So thank you, MeLoveNaruSasu, Dragon77, and Crazy Barks. I appreciate the reviews keep em coming!


	4. Detention

A/N: Hey ya I'm back. So very sorry about being very late…This chapter sucked. For some odd reason it didn't want to be written, but I did it. I'm gonna call myself Lenia from now on cause I'm kinda gotten tired of VATAC and it's one of my vampire names from one of the very many 'What's your vampire name' quizzes. So with out further ado here is your story.

Warnings: (sorry almost forgot) There will be Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Yuri, GirlXGirl, and Hyugacest (I got tired of writing out the whole thing).

Disclaimer: Sasuke: There is further ado because Lenia doesn't own Naruto, now we can move on to the story, as long as you don't sue her.

* * *

Hinata smiled seeing her friend kissing the man of his dreams but tapped him on the shoulder as Konan; the art teacher came towards them. The boys ignored it.

"Well Mr. Uchiha, it seems you have found someone at last, it would be appreciated if you weren't making out with him on school grounds. And Mr. Uzamaki, your fathers will hear about this, by the way detention directly after school both of you." She said and walked towards the main school building. Naruto heard giggling and turned in Sasuke's arms so he was facing his friends and had his back to Sasuke. He saw Mitsuko and Hinata leaning back against the tree while they laughed.

"What's so funny you two." Naruto asked knowing they were laughing at him.

"You got t. for k.k.. I.'s just to f.f..", Hinata said, stutter worse because of her giggling fit. Mitsuko just nodded. Gaara was looking at the girls worriedly and Kiba looked like he was debating which was gonna fall to the ground first. Naruto frowned at his friends, it really wasn't funny and Mitsuko had gotten into trouble for it quite a lot.

"Don't pout Dobe, I might have to ravage you right here and now with how cute you're looking." Sasuke whispered sending a chill down Naruto's spine and a blush creeping across his cheeks. Hinata and Mitsuko instantly sobered and stepped back.

"Did not need to hear that Karasu, try keeping things like that to yourself." Mitsuko said. Sasuke laughed.

"Now where would the fun in that be? Its much batter seeing you squirm." he said. Mitsuko frowned and was about to retort when the bell rang, she glared at Naruto and Sasuke then stormed off to her class. Sasuke picked up Naruto's bag, slung it over his shoulder and walked towards the building. Naruto hurried to catch up to him.

"What are you doing Teme; your class is all the way on the other side of campus. You'll be late." Naruto said .

"I realize that Dobe, but I want to spend as much time with you as I can, so I'm going to walk you to every class and pick you up from every class, I'm warning you now, I'm very possessive. You are mine and no one else's.", Sasuke said continuing to walk. Naruto smiled at the thought that he belonged to Sasuke, he liked belonging to someone. They repeated the walk to and from classes all day. At break and lunch Sasuke hung out with Naruto and his friends. Naruto's friends were Kiba, Lee, Hinata, Gaara, and Mitsuko. Kiba was loud outspoken and seemed to fight with Naruto quite a lot, Lee was loud and of course Obnoxious, Hinata was one of the quietest in the group, stuttered a lot, and kept glancing at Neji, who was sitting at the popular table, Gaara was also quiet and mostly focused on Mitsuko like he was afraid if he looked away she would disappear, and Mitsuko was Mitsuko. Sasuke decided he liked Naruto's group of friends better than his own, at least most of the people who were in his own. Naruto's group just liked to hang out and talk, his would worry about stupid things, like boys/girls, Make-up, hair....come to think of it most of the popular people were girls, or gay. It gave Sasuke a headache to think of it. After school Sasuke picked up Naruto from his last class and they went to the Art room for their detention. The TA looked up from where he was correcting papers.

"Konan said to sit and do something for the next half hour no talking, note passing, chewing gum, you know the usual rules Un." The boy said and turned back to his correcting. The other art teacher was on the other side of the room working on correcting his own students work. Sasuke pulled out a book and started reading, while Naruto took out his note book and started sketching, first it was a fox and raven, then he turned the page and drew a boy holding a fox. The fox looked comfortable and the boy was smiling, while he patted it. Naruto was about to put in color when a hand took the notebook and looked at it. It was the other art teacher Sasori. He put it down and when Naruto looked up at him he nodded and left to the other side of the room. This left Naruto puzzled, but he went back to the picture and continued to color it. The boy had spiky blond hair bright blue eyes and whiskers. He was wearing a dark orange t-shirt and light blue ripped jeans. The fox was an orange fox, with black legs and a white tipped tail. He signed his name in the corner and smiled at his picture. It was of his 14th birthday, one of his favorite days. He had opened the box that said from Kakashi and Iruka and out jumped the little fox puppy; she had licked his face until he managed to wrestle her into this position so Iruka could take a picture. He named her Fire, because of her flaming red-orange coat. Another hand plucked the notebook off his desk, this time he recognized it as Sasuke. That meant detention was over. He started putting his pencils away.

"Dobe, who's the fox, the boy is obviously you." Sasuke said handing the notebook to Naruto.

"She is called Fire; I got her for my 14th birthday. And I gotta get home before she starts destroying the house." Naruto said, as he zipped his bag. Sasuke nodded he had heard from Mitsuko that Naruto owned a fox. Once Naruto finished packing his things Sasuke took the bag,

"By the way Dobe, I told Iruka and Kakashi I was taking you home", Sasuke said and started for the door. Naruto grabbed his notebook which was still on the desk and followed Sasuke to the other boy's car.

* * *

Lenia: How'd ya like it? Good. Bad. Indifferent. It's mostly filler, but kinda important. Like I said this chapter didn't wanna come to life.

Naruto: I have a fox!?

Lenia: Yes you do.

Naruto: Woot! That is awesome.

Lenia: *giggle* Nunc Vale (good bye for now (in Latin)) my lovely readers.


	5. Slightly Citrusy

Lenia: Salvete my dear readers. Here is chapter 5. I'm sorta running out of ideas, for chaps. But I decided to make this one a little citrusy. I have been uber busy with school and stuff so that's why I haven't uploaded, nothing in a while. Um I probably won't add to this in a nother long while 'cause I have no ideas and my brain wont let me write anymore of this. It's begging me none to nicely to write a NejiHina so I have to give in.

Naruto: You're putting mine and Sasuke's story on hold for a dude who seems to always have a stick shoved up his ass and Hinata.

Lenia: Yes yes I am, now do the disclaimer, I told you I'm out of ideas.

Naruto: *pouts and crosses arms* Fine. Lenia doesn't own Naruto. She only owns her O/Cs so please don't sue her.

Sasuke: See dobe it wasn't that bad.

* * *

Naruto was quiet all the way home. Sasuke was slightly worried his dobe was never quiet; well he was when Sasuke kissed him. Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto's house and shook the blonde.  
"Hey Dobe, we're here." He said. Naruto moved to get out then turned to Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, would you like to come inside...Then again you probably have to get home." Naruto said and moved to get out of the car quickly. Sasuke smirked and pulled the other boy back giving him a chaste kiss one the lips, the getting out of the car. Naruto got out of the car as fast as possible smiling as bright as ever. "Let me go in first, Fire doesn't take to strangers well so I have to prepare her." Naruto said and took Sasuke's hand. Naruto reached the door and pulled a key out of his pocket. Once he opened the door Sasuke caught a flash of bright orange fur and caught it just before it landed on his face, or messed up his hair. The fox cocked her head to the left slightly and faced him with blue eyes as bright as Naruto's; in fact they almost were the same color. The fox's were just a little bit lighter. Naruto smiled behind the fox. "Hey Fire, this is Daddy's new boyfriend, Sasuke." He said. The fox then proceeded to attack Sasuke's face with kisses and for a little thing she was quite strong. Sasuke didn't struggle but managed to push the fox off him and put her on the ground. She looked up at him with those eyes and flew at Naruto who caught her with ease and proceeded to tell her about his day, motioning for Sasuke to follow him the kitchen. Sasuke smiled a real smile at seeing Naruto speak to the fox as if it was his child. He even called himself daddy. Did that make Sasuke Fire's dad as well. Probably, it was logical that he also be the animal's dad...in Naruto logic that is cause he could frequently hear the blonde say 'and your other dad' every few words. Once in the Naruto put fire down in front of and empty food and water dish then put down some strips of meat and filled the water dish.  
"What do you feed her Dobe", Sasuke said looking at the pale strips of meat the fox was gulping down. Naruto grabbed a cookie from the shelf behind him and turned to look at Sasuke.  
"It's rabbit meat. Fresh actually, she must have gotten it this morning after I left...ahh that's why Iruka was late." He said and munched on his cookie.  
Sasuke nodded moving closer to Naruto until he had the smaller boy trapped against the counter. Naruto looked up at Sasuke almost as if he was expecting the Raven to kiss him, which Sasuke did. Slowly at first then his lips were pressing harder at Naruto's and the blonde was opening his mouth for Sasuke to enter. Sasuke smirked as he explored the taste of the other boy. Naruto's arms had wound their way around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke moved from dominating the other boy's mouth to his neck, nipping and sucking along with the hot kisses he trailed up and down Naruto's neck. He heard Naruto moan slightly when Sasuke sucked at the base of Naruto's throat and did it harder which made Naruto moan harder. Sasuke smirked into his jab and was about to remove the other boy's shirt so he could attack Naruto's tan chest when they heard voices and the door opened. Sasuke stepped back from Naruto and thought he heard the blonde say something along the lines of 'Damn parents never come home at a decent time and...' more rambling about how they interrupted all the fun. Sasuke enjoyed watching Naruto look flustered, it was actually turning him on. Naruto motioned to Sasuke again and the two walked into the hall where the orange fluff ball of a fox was attacking Kakashi and Iruka with kisses. Iruka managed to pull the fox away from his face and smiled at her, gently putting her on the floor and going to the kitchen. Kakashi nodded to the two boys and motioned that Naruto should keep his door open and followed Iruka into the kitchen. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and pulled him up the stairs to a room into the back of the house. Once Sasuke was in he was attacked by the orange brightness of the room. He almost had to squint. Vaguely he heard music playing in the background as he was pulled none too nicely towards the bright blue bed. When they landed he was on top of Naruto on a king sized bed and he saw the door was closed. He smirked at the boy underneath him.  
"Are you sure that you want to do anything Naruto we just got together, I don't wanna push you to far.", Sasuke said, he really did want to go at a slow pace.  
"Sasuke, I'll know when it's too far. Trust me, and besides I trust you.", Naruto said in a low, sexy, husky, voce Sasuke was shocked to hear come out of the boy's mouth.  
Then he smirked a slightly evil but oh so sexy smirk and attacked Naruto's neck in the same way as downstairs and slid his hands up Naruto's shirt, sliding up with every kiss and lick until the shirt was forgotten in a corner of the room. Sasuke moved from the base of Naruto's throat, which made the other boy groan from the loss until Sasuke licked across Naruto's collar bone which made said boy moan and Sasuke smirk. He moved down the tan chest and flicked one of Naruto's nipples with his tongue, making his dobe arch his back in pleasure. Sasuke decided to see how far down he could get and licked, kissed, and sucked his way to Naruto's waistline. He reached a finger under the band and heard stop. He moved back up straddling Naruto and looked into the clear blue eyes. Naruto looked back steadily, but Sasuke could see deep inside Naruto's eyes that he wasn't ready so he just dropped down beside Naruto and silently drew circles in Naruto's chest. After a minute Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's chest and the raven put his arms around Naruto. They lay there on the big bed for at least five minute's when Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, how much do you like me.", Naruto said and the mood in the room changed from peaceful and sleepy (Sasuke had been about to sleep) to serious. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and settled for two words. A lot. Naruto nodded and sighed. What he said next was muffled by Sasuke's chest as he had snuggled closer, but Sasuke thought he heard 'I love you' come from the blonde, but he didn't have a chance to ask cause said blonde had fallen asleep, and he looked way to peaceful to wake up.

* * *

Lenia: Heehee How'd ya like it. Like I said I'm sorry but I have no ideas, so it might be a while.

Naruto: *reads over story and gets a little nosebleed* OMG that was hot!

Sasuke: What the hell'd you make him stop me for, I was so close.

Lenia: *glare's a Sasuke* you haven't been together two days give it a while. I might just do a time skip soon, considering that's the only way the story is going anywhere. OOO! That gives me an idea. If you want me to do a time skip, so the story goes faster let me know. It's winter right now; if I skip we go to October which is when Naruto's 16th birthday is.

Sasuke: *shrinks from glare* I can almost feel the daggers….Ooo, Naruto's birthday huh? *starts plotting birthday present.*

Naruto: I don't like the looks of what he's planning…Well maybe I do.

Lenia: Once again Nunc Vale my lovely readers. Thanks to Narutolover15 and Dragon77 for your reviews. And let me know if I should do that time skip.


	6. How Many Tails Do You Have

Lenia:Salvete! Okay so I know last chapter I said I ran out of ideas but I found this chapter in my stuff and now I can continue and don't have to time skip.

Naru: .

Sasu:.

Lenia: Don't look at me like that! Anyway I am sorry for the delay in the chapter but I had writers block, keyword **had** so I will be posting as much as possible now! ^-^ Naru-chan can you do the warning and disclaimer? *puppy pout*

Naru: Fine, Lenia doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story besides her O/Cs and you know the warning: Incest, Yaoi, Yuri. Anything else?

Sasu: I don't think so, except that Lenia added a new character.

Lenia:. She'll keep Mitsuko out of the story more, I'll be able to focus on you two...

Naru:OKAY! On to the story

* * *

Naruto was once agian leaning against Sasuke and talking to his freinds. He saw a new car pull up to the curb and a girl stepped out. Naruto thought she looked familiar but couldn't place it. He heard Mitrsuko gasp from behind him, then a blue blur passed him.

Mitsuko ran straight up to the girl and stopped right in front of her. The girl jumped half out of her skin when she saw the blue haired girl. Purple eyes bore into green ones. Naruto was slightly confused. Why would Mitsuko take intrest in the new girl. He noticed Mitsuko give her blinding smile and the girl looked incredibally confused. Then Mitsuko shook her head and walked away.

Later that morning the girl entered Naruto's homeroom. Iruka got up and talked to the girl.

"Hello everybody we have a new student. Her name is Sai and she just moved here, lets make her welcome." He said. The new girl sat next to Mitsuko. Naruto had a feeling this wouldn't be the last of her. Then he drifted off into thoughts of him and Sasuke. How did he seriously feel about the teme. All of a sudden a pale hand was waving in his face. He looked up into bright purple eyes.

"So what happened with Sasuke last night? I heard he went to you house." Mitsuko said walking toward the door with the new girl following.

"You really want to know now, aren't you showing her around." Naruto asked casting a wary eye on the girl.

"Not really she just has my same schedule. Besides, my little Kitsune finally got enough courage to tell Karasu how he felt something had to 'ave happened. And before you say she's fine. We used to hang out with her when we were little. Sai was my freind before you and Karasu. Back then she was Lupus." Mitsuko said actually getting to english on time. She growled and walked in waving to Naruto, he knew he wasn't off the hook though. Never that easy. He walked across the hall to his math class, which he had with Gaara.

"I heard you and Sasuke were alone last night Naruto" Gaara said smiling when he felt Naruto's discomfort.

"Can we not talk about that now?" Naruto said blushing. The rest of class went by in a blur. In the next class Sai, the new girl sat next to Naruto and of course Sasuke on the other side. When Kakashi stolled in everyone stoppped what they were doing. He wasn't late, today's lesson must be special.

"I thought that today instead of boring history, we should do some intresting history. For instance taking a look at the tailed beasts. Everyone thinks the strongest is the Kyyubi. But she is not." Kakashi said. The class gasped. One kid raised his hand and Kakashi nodded.

"Isn't Kyyubi a guy though?" The kid asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"Kyyubi is in fact a girl. Now lets move on shall we. As I said Kyyubi was not the strongest anyone have an idea of who was." Kakashi said. Mitsuko raised her hand as did the new girl. Kakashi chose the latter.

" The strongest tailed demon was in fact the creator of the others. She was a 13 tailed demon tiger named Amaya." Sai said.

"Very good Sai. Now legend has it that she created the others because she was lonley. Each of those she created had a certain number of tails from 1-9. Shukaku had one and even though the tails were an indication of power he was not the weakest. The two tailed cat Kiara was the weakest. Shukaku was created as Amaya's mate so he had to be strong. He was nothing compared to the power she gave Kyyubi though. He was bestowed with 9 tails and was to be the strongest of them. He was nothing however compared to her. In honor of the tailed demons anniversary of birth, estimated to be on Mar. 17 I hope to have a paper on one of the beasts. Mostly this counts towards extra credit, so those of you who are flunking, should take this chance. And one more thing, I don't want a billion papers on Kyyubi. If I do, you have to write another, and I will pick the demon." Kakashi said and sat at his desk with his little orange book.

* * *

Lenia:That's the end, Seven shall come soon. And Sai is not the Sai in the Anime/Manga She is a character my friend made up before Sai came about, Sai will in fact not be in this story. I know this is mostly filler, hopefully I'll come up with something better than this...

Naru:God luck with that..

Gaara:.

Sasu:*Moves Naru away* Hehehe lets get on with the writing the rest of the chapters shall we.

Lenia:Okay! And for all my thank you's I do thank you I just lost the paper who tells me who did what so I will get back to you on those next chap! Nunc Vale!


	7. English Class

Lenia: And here we are again, another installment of Kiss Me In The Moonlight.

Sasuke: Finally

Lenia: _

Naruto: She posted one on Thursday Sasuke

Gaara:That she did, we were all there...

Sasuke: If you say so.

Lenia:. It's a good thing I don't own you...

Sasuke: *chuckles darkly* Thats why I antagonize you.

Naruto:...

Gaara: o.O Okay then

Lenia: O.O Well then...Anyway enjoy, I think after six chapters you don't need the warning or anymore disclaiming...which I kinda did up there *points*

* * *

After Kakashi's little lesson the entire class was buzzing with anticipation. Except five of them. Naruto, Sasuke, Mitsuko, Sai, and Gaara simply sat there and looked bored. There really wasn't any question on who they were doing, Mitsuko could do Amaya, Sai would do the 4 tailed wolf demon, Naruto would get Kyyubi, Gaara Shukaku, and Sasuke would do whoever he wanted, he didn't really care who. There was no question who those five were doing, but everyone else was jumping from Kyyubi to Shukaku to Kiara to anyone in between.

The bell rang and the five gave papers to Kakashi and walked off to their hangout spot for break. They hung out by the entrance to the school where the walkway had stone walls on either side they liked to sit on. Naruto hopped onto the wall and Sasuke leaned over the back of it putting his chin on Naruto's shoulder. Every time a popular kid walked by they sneered at the two boys and in fact the whole group. They hated all of the people in Naruto's group for no reason. Gaara's older brother though stopped and started talking to Kiba, who blushed at the sudden attention. Kiba had the hugest crush on Kankuro since 7th grade when the siblings had moved to the school. Now after 3 years something was coming from the persistence. Kankuro gave a dashing smile after a few moments and left, winking to the younger boy. Kiba half-fainted, luckily Shino was nearby to catch the other boy. Naruto laughed at his friends reaction to what was without a doubt Kankuro asking him out.

"Don't laugh Dobe; you would've been just as bad if I'd asked you out like that." Sasuke said sending a shiver down Naruto's spine because he had used his deep husky bedroom voice. Sasuke smirked into the blonde's neck. Ruining the perfect moment the bell rang and Kankuro swept back by putting his arms around Kiba's shoulders, the boy squeaked at the contact but was soon quite content. Sasuke picked up Naruto's bag and grabbed his hand, bringing his boyfriend to his next class and kissing him on the cheek not saying a word the entire time. Kiba, though he had gone in the school before Naruto came in the classroom, minus Kankuro. He took his seat next to Naruto and a giant blush was on his cheeks.

"He's picking me up after school, for a date." He said unbelieving to Naruto.

"Sounds like fun, don't give it up all at once." Naruto said, not joking and then joking. The shell shocked Kiba recovered quickly.

"I wouldn't do that!" He almost shouted.

"I know, just making sure you know not too." Naruto said clapping his friend on the back.

"Okay." Kiba said then thought for a moment. "I don't know what to wear..." He mused out loud. Naruto burst into a fit of laughter.

"You sound like a girl!" He said.

"You're telling me you don't worry about what you'll wear around Sasuke." The brunette asked. Naruto thought and then shook his head.

"Nope. Sasuke doesn't care about appearances, well only a little." Naruto said pulling the black sweatshirt further up on his shoulders.

"Sasuke gave you his hoodie?" Kiba asked looking at the hoodie, which happened to have the Uchiha symbol on the back.

"Yep!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"You've only been together for like three days." Kiba pointed out, as if it made a difference.

"So you're telling me, if Kankuro offered you his hoodie you wouldn't take it." The blond said raising an eyebrow.

"Psshhh no, I would steal it before he offered." Kiba smirked.

"I can actually believe you would." Naruto said, Kiba smiled.

"Not to mention he has a nice scent." He said smirking again. The teacher walked in just as the bell rang causing the two boys to shut up and take notes on the Unit they were doing in English. It was Othello and Hamlet for Shakespeare this year, Naruto remembered last year when they had done Romeo and Juliet. Sasuke had ended up being Romeo and Mitsuko had done Juliet, which was fine for Naruto because she knew how he felt, he had a suspicion before he even knew, and she had never liked Sasuke that way. She had gotten it more or less because Sakura was scared of how well Mittie could insult her in the language of the time. Sakura didn't like being called a "whoresome impudent embossed rascal", that didn't float her boat, so Mittie took the lead woman, and she did it well. Sasuke was in Naruto's eyes the best actor and the best on stage. He became Romeo; he was the character he played, making Naruto fall in love with him even more, although this year Sakura wasn't around to insult and Sasuke wasn't here to steal the lead role. Naruto suddenly disliked his English class.

* * *

Lenia: I hope you liked...

Sasuke: It's still filler...

Lenia: . At least it's better than none

Naruto: *sigh* I guess it can't be helped...

Gaara: *sighs as well* Review please...Lenia do not throttle Sasuke.

Sasuke: You can't catch me...

Lenia: Grrrrrr *lunges at Uchiha*


End file.
